parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crying Characters
These are moments in movies, TV shows, and video games where characters cry. Universal Pictures (1912-present) Universal 1991 HD.jpg The Grinch crying.jpeg|The Grinch Screencaps 2.jpeg|The Grinch 2x Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-3656.jpg|Tiberius minions Mel_crying_.jpg|Mel Paramount Pictures (1912-present) United Artists (1919-present) Warner Bros. (1923-present) Warner Bros. Movies Warner Bros. Cartoons and TV Shows Disney Dumbo cries.jpeg|Dumbo 17e1d7b154b4291e9512e69956eb7519.jpg|Princess Aurora cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4872.jpg|Cinderella Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3496.jpg|Belle pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-5498.jpg|Pinocchio lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4384.jpg|Simba lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7198.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8184.jpg|Mowgli little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4270.jpg|Ariel little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7837.jpg|Ariel x2 little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7849.jpg|Flounder 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8718.jpg|Cruella Three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-3157.jpg|Goofy chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-6465.jpg|Runt of the Litter aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2872.jpg|Jasmine alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-982.jpg|Alice Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-8142.jpg|Vanellope von Schweetz Elsa Crying (Without The Animaniacs).png|Elsa Taffyta Muttonfudge Crying.jpg|Taffyta Muttonfudge lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-867.jpg|Iron Joe lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-1955.jpg|Timon Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4223.jpg|Timon x2 Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6333.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa x2 Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7089.jpg|Pumbaa Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7967.jpg|Timon x3 little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-2851.jpg|Melody little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-4248.jpg|Undertow File:RaymondCries.png|Raymond File:Roadside-romeo-disneyscreencaps.com-7258.jpg|Charlie Anna Roadside-romeo-disneyscreencaps.com-9891.jpg|Romeo zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-7041.jpg|Young Nick Wilde zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9603.jpg|Lt. Judy Hopps Screenshot_20180706-162741_2.png|Peter Penguin el-patito-feo-disney-corto-1939-3.jpg|Ugly Duckling the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6162.jpg|Bernard and Bianca Disney TV Shows Kim Possible Crying.jpg|Kim Possible Isabella crying - SBTY.jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Cryng_Star.png|Star Butterfly Owlette Crying.jpg|Owlette Catboy & Owlette crying.jpg|Catboy & Owlette Three's A Crowd 01.jpg|Goldie Vampirina cries.jpg|Vampirina Nancy crying.jpg|Nancy Clancy Song_of_the_Sirenas_9.jpg|Elena Columbia Pictures spiderman-3-movie-screencaps.com-9502.jpg|Harry Osborn MGM (1924-present) 20th Century Fox (1935-present) 20th Century Fox Television (1949-present) Don Bluth Productions (1979-1995) Studio Ghibli (1985-present) Pixar (1986-present) PIXAR1998.png bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-2364.jpg|Dim Carl's Jr rules.gif|Flik toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9900.jpg|Al the Toy Collector monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-3486.jpg|Boo finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-876.jpg|Baby Purple Tang finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-2555.jpg|Bruce finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-4803.jpg|Dory Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12460.jpg inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-410.jpg|Riley inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-4677.jpg|Bing Bong inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-8179.jpg|Joy inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-9104.jpg|Sadness Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-9728.jpg|Riley x2 Blue Sky Animation (1987-present) Nickelodeon Animation (1990-present) ChuckieVsThePotty-AngelicasKarmicAccident.jpg|Angelica (Chuckie vs The Potty) Rugrats_-_Together_at_Last_185.jpg|Lil (Together At Last) AngelicaNoseBest-ChuckieCries.jpg|Chuckie (Angelica Nose Best) AngelicaNoseBest-AngelicaCriesForTheBabiesHelp.jpg|Angelica (Angelica Nose Best) Rugrats_-_The_First_Cut_31.png|Tommy (The First Cut) Rugrats_-_Doctor_Susie_163.png|Dil (Doctor Susie) Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-00h49m11s38.png|Tommy, Phil, Lil & Kimi (Cuddle Bunny) Rocko_crying_PNG.png|Rocko Rocko Heffer Filburt and Spunky crying.PNG|Rocko Heffer Filburt and Spunky Kai-Lan Crying.png|Kai-Lan Dora Crying 2.jpg|Dora Dora Crying 1.jpg|Dora (x2) Dora Crying 3.jpg|Dora (x3) Jenny wakeman crying .jpeg|Jenny Wakeman sunny day lacey crying.png|Lacey spongebob crying.gif|SpongeBob Spongebob Crying 2.jpg|SpongeBob x2 Peppa george crying.jpg|George Pig Comedy Central (1991-present) 715 067.JPG|Eric Cartman Cartoon Network (1992-present) Big Idea (1993-2018) MadameBlueberry77.png|Madame Blueberry DreamWorks Screen Shot 2017-09-24 at 10.50.25 AM.png Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6432.jpg|Wallace shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3524.jpg|Lenny shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-4921.jpg|Lenny x2 madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-4785.jpg|Mort madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-4809.jpg|Mort x2 shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-2133.jpg|Princess Fiona monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-2363.jpg|Ginormica madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-394.jpg|Alex the Lion Stefano_crying.png|Stefano DreamWorks TV Shows Clover is really crying now.jpg|Clover Nickelodeon Movies (1996-present) spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1919.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3619.jpg|Sheldon J. Plankton Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5600.jpg|SpongeBob and Patrick Rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1820.jpg|Tommy Pickles Sony Pictures Animation (2002-present) Mavis_Crying.png|Mavis 6925705-7128-b__300555221.jpg|Smurfette Illumination Entertainment (2007-present) 20th Century Fox Homer crying.jpg|Homer Simpson Crysta_hugging_Batty.jpg|Crysta 4206963212_1fc57e25b9.jpg|Stewie Griffin Blue Sky ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-383.jpg|Ashley 3 Baby Dinos Crying in Ice Age 3.png rio-disneyscreencaps.com-2641.jpg|Linda Gunderson rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8177.jpg|Nico Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8298.jpg|Jewel ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-1788.jpg|Peaches Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-4038.jpg|Jewel x2 Big Idea GodWantsMeToForgiveThem82.png|Junior Asparagus Cartoon Network Trent cries.jpeg|Trent (Total Drama: search and do not destroy) OwenLostWhoCaresTho.png|Lindsay (Total Drama: very last episode really) Raj_Crying.png|Raj Clam_crying.png|Clam Lumpus_Crying.png|Scoutmaster Lumpus Flurrupsed.jpeg|Flurr chowder crying.jpg|Chowder ed edd n eddy jimmy crying.png|Jimmy ed edd n eddy jimmy crying 2.gif|Jimmy x2 Eduardo_crying.png|Eduardo Numbuh_3_Crying.png|Numbuh 3 / Kuki Sanban Ami_crying.png|Ami Onuki Ami_crying_double_facepalm.png|Ami Onuki x2 Am onuki i_sad_crying_tears.png|Ami Onuki x3 Warner Bros. Warner Bros. Cartoons and TV Shows Lola_sobbing.jpg|Lola Bunny Warner Bros. Movies Rick Blaine gin joints.jpeg|Rick Blaine (Casablanca) Jesse_Greenwood_Crying.png|Jesse Greenwood Jesse_Greenwood_Crying_(x2).png|Jesse Greenwood (x2) Gus Crying.jpg|Gus MGM All-Dogs-go-to-Heaven-all-dogs-go-to-heaven-4984037-780-588.jpg|Anne Marie HIT Entertainment Baby Yelling.jpg Crying Coney.jpeg Baby Cry.jpg Baby Crying.jpg Baby Yell.jpg Baby Cries.jpg Baby Yells.jpg Coney.jpg Henry cries.jpeg|Henry (Thomas and friends: the flying kipper) SpicAndSpan51.png|Thomas the Tank Engine Angelina Ballerina Crying.jpg|Angelina Mouseling Polly Crying (Angelina and the Music Box).jpg|Polly Cbeebies Crying_Migo.png|Migo Unknown Melory Cry.PNG|Melory Sango Cry.png|Sango Laney_crying.jpg|Lancy Penn Lucy cries.jpg|Lucy Heartfilia Serena Hugging Luna.jpg|Serena Tsukino Pat_&_Mat_sadness.png|Pat & Mat PC5GoGo_18.jpg|Kasugano Urara Lost!_001_Arthur_Crying.png|Arthur Read thNPPZBJ9Q.jpg 31 minutos el fin del mundo tulio crying.png|Tulio Triviño 31 minutos Tío Horacio tulio crying.png|Tulio Triviño x2 Young crybaby Serena.jpeg|Serena PKMXY_Serena_Crying.jpg|Serena x2 Lila_Draper_Crying_in_A_Little_Fright.png|Lila Draper Shining Armor crying.jpg|Shining Armor Chabelo crying.jpg|Chabelo en familia con chabelo chabelo crying.png|Chabelo x2 Penfold .png|Penfold Astro the Female Rocker crying.png|Astro My Sad tribute for Luke Perry.png|Astro crying in Angus Scattergood's Arms Clyde crys .jpeg|Clyde Julie's Belly Button 3.png|Julie Makimoto Encahntimals_patter_cries_1.png|Patter Peacock Encahntimals_patter_cries_2.png|Patter Peacock x2 Encahntimals_patter_cries_3.png|Patter Peacock x3 Persona 5 The Animation - 04 - Large 33.jpg|Ann takamaki Amyrosecrying.jpg|Amy Rose Rias_tearfully_embraces_Issei.jpg.jpeg Fat Albert crying.png|Fat Albert 2FEA0CC7-76A9-4FD0-82F4-979DE5226E60.jpeg|Labra EQG_Rarity_Crying.gif|EQG Rarity Yusei Crying.png|Yusei Fudo Studio Ghibli ponyo-disneyscreencaps.com-2155.jpg|Kumiko Walter Lantz Dapper Denver Dooley cries.png|Dapper Denver Dooley Category:Galleries Category:Characters who cry